


You Know You Love It

by sonneta



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-05
Updated: 2007-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonneta/pseuds/sonneta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Gilmore Girls flash-forward, with the pairings changed to suit my own proclivities.  Set about 3 years after the end of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know You Love It

**Author's Note:**

> Pure, unadulterated fluff. Idea stolen wholesale from walkawayslowly on LiveJournal.

There was a knock on the door.  
"April! You're here!" Rory greeted the younger girl, enveloping her in a hug. "How's my favorite little sis?"  
"You can hardly call me that any more, Rory. I'm taller than you."  
"That doesn't matter. You'll always be my little sis. Come on in!" Rory ushered April into the house. "Dean! April's here!"  
"So, did my mom come over with you?" Rory asked, as they both seated themselves.  
"No, she said we needed some sisterly bonding time. And also, I wanted to get a hold of my niece before your mom totally hogged her."  
Rory smiled. "Good thinking. Mom's a little possessive of her first grandchild."  
"Speaking of whom," Dean said, walking over to April and placing the baby in her arms.  
"Meet Gloria Gilmore Forester."  
"Awww, what a cutie. How'd you come up with the name?"  
"Don't get her started," Dean groaned, sinking into his own chair.  
"You love it when I get started, and you know it. The name was a compromise."  
"Seems reasonable."  
"I wanted to name her Gertrude, but he would have none of it."  
"Gertrude? Sounds like my grandmother," Dean groused.  
Rory shot her husband a look. "He, meanwhile, wanted to name her Prudence or something."  
"Not Prudence. Patience. It's a family name."  
"I think she'll be glad you guys compromised with Gloria," April observed.  
"This way, I still get my feminist namesake in, and he gets his virtue."  
"Hello!" Lorelai called, entering the house. "Enough sisterly bonding, where's my granddaughter?"  
April carefully handed Gloria off to Lorelai. "Hello, sweetheart," Lorelai cooed.  
"Why don't I go get us some beverages? What does everyone want?" Dean asked.  
"We have water, lemonade, tea, soda…" Rory added.  
"I'll take some lemonade, please."  
"Lorelai?"  
"Soda for me. Diet."  
"Honey?"  
"Lemonade, thanks, sweetie."  
Gloria started to cry, and Lorelai began to dance to soothe her. "Gloooo-ri-a! G-L-O-R-I-A!" She sang.  
"She loves that song," Rory noted to April.  
"Your mom or your daughter?"  
"Both, actually."  
The door opened and closed again. "Luke!" Rory ran to her step-dad, embracing him.  
"Hey, Rory," he returned the embrace. "Hey, kiddo," he said, enfolding April in the hug as well.  
"Why does everyone still treat me like I'm 12? I'm 17 now."  
"Yeah, don't I know it," Luke groused. "Did she tell you she's already thinking about college?"  
"Of course, Luke. You have to start thinking about it your junior year," Rory reasoned.  
"Should've known you'd be on her side."  
They all smiled.  
"Hey, Luke, Dean's in the kitchen getting drinks. He's probably trying to escape the estrogen fest in here."  
"I knew there was a reason I liked that kid. He has the best ideas," Luke said, heading off to the kitchen.  
"Rory!" Lorelai brought Gloria back over to Rory. "I think she's crying for a reason. A very stinky reason."  
"Okay, I'll take her," Rory said.  
"Wait, Rory. Can I change her?" April asked.  
"Sure. Here, the changing table and everything is right over here," Rory said, leading her to it. "Mom refuses to change her."  
"Hey, I did plenty of that for you, kiddo. I'm not in a hurry to repeat the experience."  
"So, whenever you guys baby-sit, Dad does diaper duties?" April asked.  
"I've done my fair share. Don't let Rory poison your mind against me."  
"You guys are very sweet to me, I admit," Rory said. "And it's very convenient since you live right next door."  
"Yeah, we're lucky Babette and Morey decided to move to Florida."  
"I miss those snowbirds."  
"Me too," Lorelai admitted. "Oh, hey, we should take April over to see Lane!"  
"Yeah, I bet she and Dave would love to see you again," Rory said.  
"I love Dave," Lorelai said.  
"It's too bad things didn't work out with Zach, but I think Dave's really good for her," Rory said. "Oh, and you could meet their new daughter! Lane and Dave just adopted the cutest little baby girl from China."  
"Wow, that's awesome- you guys get to be moms to babies together," April smiled, smoothing down Gloria's fuzzy hair.  
"Yep. Joy is so sweet, and I'm sure she and Gloria are going to be best friends, just like Lane and me."  
"Don't forget about Kwan and Steve- my little buddies," Dean said, entering with some drinks.  
"They're getting to be so big," Luke added, passing Lorelai her soda.  
"Oh, yeah, Dave said to tell you guys that they're having a barbeque next weekend," Dean said. "April, you're invited, too."  
"And you'll get all the babies and kids you can handle in that bunch," Lorelai added.  
"Sounds like fun," April said.  
"Sounds like complete chaos," Lorelai corrected.  
"You know you love it," Rory said.  
"Yeah," Lorelai admitted. "I do."


End file.
